Stent graft and delivery device assemblies are used in aortic intervention. They are used by vascular surgeons to treat aneurysms and to repair regions of the aorta, including the aortic arch, the thoracic aorta, the abdominal aorta and the aortic bifurcation. Current devices require, and include, a haemostatic valve so as to allow relative axial movement of components, while at the same time, minimising blood flow.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved endograft and delivery device assembly that eliminates the need for a haemostatic valve and/or provides a simpler assembly.
Throughout this specification, the term “distal” with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or an endograft means the end of the aorta, deployment device or endograft further away in the direction of blood flow from the heart and the term “proximal” means the portion of the aorta deployment device or end of the endograft nearer to the heart in the direction of blood flow. When applied to other vessels, similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.